megalodons_and_krakensfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules On This Wiki
Read Carefully on the whole words so you'll understand the rules and always follow it. thank you #Do NOT Edit or add anything without MY permission, only me, Taylor, Kyle White (i don't mind if you can do that if you want to) and Mouhamad will do the Editing here. (no one else, only me, Taylor, Kyle and Mouhamad will be the only one's who does the editing, no one else, follow that rule okay?) '''if you keep ignoring that rule i will be angry cause no one always listen to this rule #Please log in as a user because i may not understand who the "The FANDOM User" is and i may not understand who it is #Do Not Change the Characters Types, For example if it's a villain been mistakenly put as "hero" that can be a lie so '''DON'T DO IT #Although i can't get rid of talks from the Wikia, but i don't want anymore using talks, although i need help to remove them but don't use talks unless if you're one of my best friends. just don't use talks on any pages #If you want to edit (which that'll be for my friends from rule 1), first make your own Wikia Account so i can know who you are first and no trolls allowed in this wiki!!!! #If you try to mess every infomation up with lies, I Will block the person for good (if it's a troll) #If anyone tries to talk about something, this for my own fanfiction, so respect that. #Don't Add Spoiler Information yet, not until everyone has seen the movie when it comes out okay? so don't add it yet. because either me or some of my friends may not have seen any movie that hasn't been released yet... just wait until you make one #If you try to be a Critic to my Fanfiction or Trying to Disrespect it will be blocked in this wikia for a lifetime or if any forcing to change the fanfiction in a disrespectful way, will be also blocked for a lifetime as well, So Respect it, Or Be Blocked for your own sake. (plus Screw Bad Critics, No Critics Allowed!) #Horror, Creepypasta, Films, TV Shows, gaming, OC's, ETC Are allowed to be added in this Wikia Website #Pictures and Videos are allowed to be posted here in images or videos as long if it's Appropriate, this is only for those who are on my permission list as well #Do Not remove any word from the pages, because this isn't a TV Series, this is for my friends fanfiction, do not remove some words otherwise i will get angry at the person and i will put the page in protective mode #Once you added Something in the catergory for example "Marvel Characters" or "Disney Characters" you cannot add more catergory like a movie name, but TV Name will do but not Movie name if some doesn't have more sequels or other new characters #Any Ideas you got for me, feel free to edit one the page by doing this for example *"(The Person's Name)" or "His/Her Love Interest is (The Person's Name) 15. If there's any rules broken in this place, they will be blocked for a lifetime, so Don't F**king Screw it up! 16. Do NOT Edit the page "Minecraft Rogers" because that's only for me to do it, no one else... 17. If you post some things that i never seen before, just so letting you all know that i never heard of it and i will think about watching it. 18: Note to self, this is not a TV Series or Film, this is for my friends and other spoofers who does roleplay's, OC's and many more. Editors who are helping my wikia If your name is NOT On the list, do not edited it unless you got my permission to help me add or edit pages. Me Kyle White Taylor Kreiner and Mouhamad Bassal Category:Introduction Category:Rules